


A Day Off

by Dylanblackstorm



Series: Intrulogical stories [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Intrulogical, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanblackstorm/pseuds/Dylanblackstorm
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Intrulogical stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482407
Kudos: 68





	A Day Off

It was a rare occasion in the mindscape of for the sides to have a day off, but when they did the creative side and the logical side always spent these days together.

Today was one of these days and that's why Remus was currently reading his stories to his boyfriend, Logan, as they laid on the creative side’s bed. “Your stories are always so fascinating, love. I might not completely comprehend what goes on in your mind, but I surely do love a lot that comes out of it.” the logical side told the octopus loving side. 

“Aw, your so cute, Lolo. “I love you too, boo boo.” Remus said lovingly after he kissed Logan’s forehead. 

After the Duke finished his story, the couple snuggled together and watched a documentary on sea life. The logical side was glad Remus and him both enjoyed watching educational thing so they could spend this time together. About half way through the documentary Remus had fallen asleep and now his head laying and Logan’s chest and his arms were wrapped around the logical side’s waist. Logan thought his love was just the cutest when he was he was being a little clingy octopus. Logan shortly fell asleep after the creative, because of how comfortable and warm Remus was.


End file.
